The New Employee
by Ms.Kitty2008
Summary: How old is she? is the question on everybody's mind. But Cara Francis refuses to answer. For now. Reviews welcome!
1. Dr Cara Francis

**I'm a recent Bones fan, just to let you know. So I don't exactly know EVERYTHING there is to know about the show. lol. But I've just been watching some old re-runs of the show and found it funny and enjoyed it so much that I've been trying to find old scripts and episodes on YouTube to look at. I love it that much! haha. But to be honest, when it first came out back in 2005, I really didn't want to watch it, probably cuz I was so mad that David Boreanaz wouldn't be playing Angel anymore, but hey, I'll admit that was stupid and childish of me. So, yeah, here I am, like three years later, writing a fan fic about it. How lame is that? haha. Maybe I should just get to the story? Yeah? Okay!**

**Oh and a little PS: her name is prounounced CAR-RA.**

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

There was a sharp knock on Dr. Temperance Brennan's office door. She looked up from her paper work to see a young woman about the age of 20 or 21 with short red choppy hair in a skirt, blouse and heels. Brennan quickly got up, walked over to the door and gave the girl a warm smile, shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Brennan," she began, "and you must be Cara Francis." The girl smiled at her, nodding her head.

"Yes," she said and then went on, "it's on honor to be working with you, Dr Brennan."

"No, the honor is all mine," Brennan said. "Now either choose my last name or my first name to call me by." Cara was taken back by Brennan's words, but she quickly recovered and nodded her head. "Now, let's go and introduce you to the rest of the team." Ten minutes later they were walking into the spacious lab and all work seemed to stop so the mostly male dominated lab could stare at Cara's curvacious body.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Brennan began and added in a small voice towards Cara, "mostly arrogant men," and then she continued to the room at large, "this is Dr. Cara Francis and she will be working with us from now on." The guys nodded in approval while some of the girls shook their head at the men. "Come with me," she said to Cara, "so you can meet Hodgins." Cara nodded and followed Brennan to where Hodgins stood, smiling at them.

"Hello," he said, shaking Cara's hand, "I'm Jack Hodgins."

"Cara Francis," Cara said automatically, putting her hand back to her side.

"Uhm, no offense but how old are you Cara?" Hodgins asked. Cara and Brennan shared a look, both of them opening and closing their mouths like fish.

"Does that, uh, really matter, Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

"No, no, God, no, I'm just... curious," he said, his words fumbling.

"So, where's the rest of 'em?" Brennan asked, changing the subject quickly.

"They should be here s--"

"BONES!" a loud voice boomed across the lab. Brennan groaned, putting a hand over her head.

"Who's 'Bones'?" Cara asked. Brennan just raised her head as a man approached them with two women and another man right behind him.

"Hey, Booth," Brennan greeted.

"Who's this?" Booth asked, eyeing Cara, who stepped up to him quickly, her hand outstretched to his.

"I'm Dr. Cara Francis," she said immediatly and Brennan was impressed that this young woman didn't feel inadequate towards Booth. Booth took Cara's outstretched hand in his and shook it.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," he said. Cara then looked past him.

"Hi, Camille," she said, smiling slightly as she enveloped Cam in a hug.

"Hi, Cara," Cam said, hugging the young woman back. "I see you did as I ordered you to do." Cara nodded as she pulled herself away from Cam's embrace. "Oh, and this is Angela Montenegro," she said, pointing at the other woman, "and this is Lance Sweets," she said, pointing at the other man.

"It's nice to meet you all," Cara said, smiling.

"Okay, I'm confused," Booth said, looking around. "Is anyone else confused?"

"She's new to the team, Booth," Brennan said, leaning against a lab table, her arms crossed.

"Still confused," Booth said again. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Dr. Brennan and I hand picked her out of a roster of over 200 people qualified for the position of forensic anthropologist here at the lab," Cam said.

"I'm still wondering how old she is!" Hodgins said, raising his hand.

"Yeah, so am I," Booth said, staring at Cara as if she was an eyesore.

"The only people who know how old I am are the two who picked me out," Cara said. "So, I won't be the one to tell you and neither will they." Booth scoffed and Cara just smirked.

"Welcome to the team, Cara," Angela said.

"Thank you," Cara told her before Booth went back to the real reason he was there and he turned to Brennan.

"Bones, they found the body of a child in a field just outside of the city," he told her, "so I guess we better get to work."

"Alright," she said before turning to Cara and saying, "I'll be back later and if you need some help you know where Cam's office is. But I'm sure everyone here will be willing to help you out, alright?" Cara nodded and then Brennan and Booth were off. Cam smiled at her before saying goodbye and heading to her office.

"So," a voice said from beside her. She turned and saw that it was Lance Sweets. "You don't want anyone to know you're real age?" She just smiled and shook her head.

"Nope," she told him.

"I guess that means you're uncomfortable with your age," Lance stated. Cara crossed her arms and turned her whole body to face him.

"Not exactly," she told him. "You're the local psych guy, right?"

"Yep," he said with a big smile on his face. She looked him over quickly before stating what was on her mind.

"You have OCD, don't you?" his smile fell.

"W-what?" he said, confused.

"You have OCD, don't you?" she repeated, a bit slower than before.

"I don't know what you're talking ab--" he began but was interupted.

"Your shoes are shined to all of perfection, your shirt is pressed and tucked into your pants, and your tie is completly straight," she told him. "You are either a big perfectionist or you have OCD, take your pick." And with that, she walked away with a triumphant smile on her face while Lance was still trying to figure her out.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

**And what do you think? I'll update soon. I love it! haha.**


	2. Annoying Lance and First Case

**I am so lame. But there is love for it, right? RIGHT?! Hey, where did everybody go. Anyhoo, we all know I don't own Bones, right? Okay then, let's continue on. Oh and I think I'll use first person instead of third person right now like I used in the first chapter. Mainly cuz it'll be a lot easier. But there will be some times when I used third person. But I will let you know beforehand.**

**FIRST PERSON POV!**

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"No, Lance," I said before the man in the doorway even had a chance to say anything.

"How did you know it was me?" I heard him ask as I looked up from her newly decorated desk.

"Lucky guess," I stated before leaning back in my chair. "Now, what do you need? And no, I will not tell you my age or tell you anything about me."

"I'll just go to Cam then," he said, a triumphant little smirk on his face.

"She won't give you my file," I told him, standing up. "It's all locked up and safe." The smirk on his face disappeared and I chuckled a little at him. "Now, what do you need?" I repeated again.

"Brennan and Booth are back with the body, or what's left of it," he told me. "They need you downstairs now." I nodded and stepped out past him.

"You were Jasmine perfume," he stated just as soon as we were outside my office. I turned to face him, my hands on my hips before nodding.

"Do you normally go around sniffing people?" I asked him before turning on my heels and walking away, not even expecting a right answer from him. I entered the lab, grabbing a pair of gloves and pulling them on before walking up to the table that Brennan and Hodgins were at. I greeted them with a small smile before asking, "What have you got so far?"

"Well," Brennan began, "we know it's a little boy from the remains we have left and that he's about the age of ten, but we have yet to figure out how he died." I help up his skull before Angela came into the lab.

"I'll be needing that," Angela said, pointing at the skull I was holding. My eyebrows came together in confusion before I realized that she was probably the one to give us an actual picture of the child's face. I smiled at Angela before saying, "Could you wait a while?"

"Why? What'd you find?" Hodgins asked, probably wondering how I found something that they missed. It wouldn't surprise me that I did really, the body just got here.

"There are tiny cracks along the cheekbones here," I said, pointing at the cracks with my pinky. "Maybe this child was abused and these are healed wounds?" I looked over at Brennan, secretly wanting her approval. She nodded in understanding.

"That would explain the many cracks throughout this child's body," Brennan said, before looking closely at the radius and pointing out a few cracks in the bone.

"So, if we find out who abused this child, we may find the killer," I said simply. Probably stating what everyone else knew, but still, I said it. "But how did this child die?" I said, staring at the bones before looking back up at Angela. "Here," I said, handing her the skull.

"The sooner we get an ID, the sooner we can find the family and figure this out," Brennan said.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"What the heck are you eating?" an all too familar voice said from the doorway of my office.

"You can't just leave me be for like, five minutes, huh?" I asked Lance after I swallowed a bite of what I was eating.

"Nope," he said, sliding into my office. "Again, what are you eating?" I looked over at the last piece of food in my hand before looking back up at him and answering.

"It was a blueberry waffle with cream cheese on it," I told him before shoving the last bite into my mouth. He wrinkled his nose at it. "Do you need something in particular?" I asked him, folding both my hands on my desk. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get it out in time. Booth ran into my office, huffing and puffing.

"Yes, Agent Booth?" I said, aknowedging his prescence.

"Bones needs you," he told me. I got up from my seat, grabbing my water bottle and walking past both men slowly, before looking at Booth.

"Why do you call her 'Bones'?" I asked him. He just smiled and I thought it was a little inside joke and decided not to push it any further and walked out of my office.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"You found the identity of the child," I said as Booth, Lance and I entered Angela's office and looking at her computer screen to find a picture of a boy with big brown eyes and matching hair color staring back at us.

"Yep," Angela said, nodding. "He was in the system."

"Jonathon Beasom," I said, reading his name out loud. "He's been missing for ten months."

"Yes," Brennan said. I stood up to my full height and looked over at her.

"Why would the people who were inflicting bodily harm on this boy report him missing?" Angela asked.

"Maybe they weren't the ones hurting him?" Booth supplied.

"Or maybe," I said, looking down at the picture of the Jonathon Beasom, "they missed their punching bag."

"Maybe," Lance's voice said and I looked over at him. I forgot the psych guy was still here. I shook my head of all thoughts before looking over at Brennan.

"They could be covering up the fact that they killed him as well," I stated.

"Yeah," she said before looking at Booth. "Maybe we should go have a talk with the parents?" They started to head out the door and as they did, I snuck another look at the boy before calling out to them. They stopped and looked at me.

"Maybe I could come as well?" I asked. "You know, to get a feel for the field work of it all?" They looked at each other before Brennan answered.

"Sure," she told me and in a matter of minutes, we were in an SUV heading towards the Beasom residence.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

**What do ya think? Hmm?**


	3. Turn of Events

**Hi! I don't own Bones. Continue on, please.**

**FIRST PERSON POV!**

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

We stood in front of a nice small family sized home out in the suburbs. And it looked exactly how any family would want to picture their first home. A white picket fence, red shutters, a small garden, everything. We walked up to the front porch of the house and Booth knocked on the door. A blonde woman who looked like she was barely out of her 30's answered the door. Her face dropped as she saw the three official looking people on her front porch.

"Mrs. Beasom?" Booth said, just to be clear that this was the right house. The woman nodded her head, her mouth slightly open. "May we come in?" She nodded again before moving out of our way and allowing us in. She showed us to the living room and asked us to sit down, which we did. Then she called for her husband, believing that he should hear this as well. Obviously, he had to and obviously, this woman probably knew why we were here. A few seconds later, Mr. Beasom entered the room and took a seat next to his wife.

"Why have you come here?" the man asked. His voice was gruff and his brown hair was graying slightly as he took us in. He was an exceptionally large and imposing man while his wife was petite.

"We found your son, Jonathon," Booth said. The woman smiled happily and clapped her hands together.

"They found out little Jon Boy!" she said, excitedly. "When can we see him?" The sad looks on our faces soon turned her smile into a frown. "He is alive, isn't he?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Beasom," Booth told them soothingly. I watched their reactions as the news hit them. The woman began crying horribly while the man tried to calm her. It wasn't hard to figure out who was the abuser here. Booth coughed a bit, obviously uncomfortable with the tear-ridden Mrs. Beasom, and wanting to get their attention back.

"Is there something else?" Mrs. Beasom asked, still wiping at tears that refused to leave her be.

"Yes," Brennan said, before looking at Booth and I, then back at the Beasoms. "We believe that Jonathon may have been abused."

"Proposterous!" Mr. Beasom's voice boomed. _I didn't know people still used that word anymore. _"Why would we or anyone else we knew want to hurt out son?!" I've heard this all before and I really didn't need to hear it now.

"May I use your restroom?" I asked innocently. All eyes were quickly on me, as if me going to the bathroom was the least of their worries. "What? I really have to go..." I said, trailing off. Mrs. Beasom nodded, still wiping at her face.

"It's upstairs, second door on the left," she told me.

"Thanks," I said, nodding and leaving, allowing them to continue the conversation. I walked up the steps and began my own investigation. I opened the two doors that were on the right first and found the master bedroom and hallway closet. Then I opened the two doors on the left and found the bathroom right where they said it was. The other room was what concerned me the most. Where I thought I would find Jonathon's room, instead I found a room filled with bookshelves and some exercise machines. I entered the room cautiously and shook my head. _They had to have known he was dead. They just had to have. _I closed the door behind me and quickly made my way downstairs to find that Mrs. Beasom was in another burst of tears as Mr. Beasom and Booth were standing, practically in each other's faces. Brennan was sitting, staring wide-eyed at the entire scene.

"Did I miss something?" I asked and then all faces quickly turned towards me.

"Yes," Mr. Beasom said. "You missed me throwing you all out!" I blinked for a second before shaking my head. "What?" he asked in a condescending tone. No doubt the tone he had used with his own son.

"What happened to Jonathon's room?" I asked them. Mr. Beasom's eyes went wide as if in shock and then he quickly recovered.

"That is none of your business," he told me.

"No?" I asked. "As far as I'm concerned, I am a voice for Jonathon and I happen to know that you abused him. Your wife is your new punching bag, I'm assuming. Especially because you knew Jonathon was dead. Or else you would've reacted the same way your wife did."

"Get out," the man growled, taking a few steps towards me. "You have no evidence of any of that." I took a few steps towards him as well.

"Not yet," I said. "But believe me when I say that I will. And then you'll be in jail for a very long time."

"Come on," Brennan said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Mr. Beasom. Booth followed us out the door, remembering to slam it on the way out. The entire way to the car, Brennan's grip was on my upper arm before she pulled me in front of her, Booth automatically getting into the driver's seat. "This is your first day, don't let your emotions get involved," she told me before getting in as well.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

As soon as we got back to the lab, I went up to Cam's office and knocked on her door. She smiled up at me as I came in and sat down.

"How's your first day going?" she asked me. I just smiled and crossed my legs.

"Does it get any easier?" I asked her. She took a deep breath before answering me.

"I wish I could say that it does," she said. "Your first case isn't going so well, huh?"

"No, not really," I told her. "Could I have a copy of my file?" She looked a bit confused at this request.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Lance is getting annoying," I told her. "Please?"

"Okay," she said, nodding.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

I walked into Lance's office later that evening, without even knocking, and sat down across from him, my file in hand. He looked up at me.

"Well, isn't this a little turn of events?" he said, sarcasm ever present in his comment. "You come to talk about your little reaction earlier?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What reaction?" I asked, even though it was obvious I knew what he was talking about. He just gave me a look that says 'I'm all-knowing and I know you know what I'm talking about'. I just smiled at him.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" I told him before standing up and slapping the file on his desk.

"What's this?" he asked, picking it up and looking at the name on it and then looking up at me. He opened his mouth to say something but I put my hand up to silence him.

"I don't need anyone to talk to," I told him. "I don't need a counselor or a psych guy. I just need to be left alone." And with that, I walked out of his office.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

**Waz up?**


	4. First Case Closed

**R&R. I do not own bones.**

**FIRST PERSON POV!**

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

Two days after the scene at the Beasom residence, I found the strength to return there. Albeit, I was by myself, but I was there. I had to help Jonathon's mother somehow and get her out of this brain-washed, "he's-a-good-husband" situation. I had to get her alone and thankfully, I did. I watched as she fixed a cup of hot tea for both her and I, sitting a cup down in front of me and taking a seat herself. Her arms were pressed close to her body and her legs were crossed. The way she was sitting would be considered "closed." She basically wouldn't open up to me unless I did something to get her to.

I took a small sip of my tea before asking her, "Doesn't it hurt?" She looked up at me, her eyes wide. She soon replaced that look with a small smile and a chuckle.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked me. I set my cup on the table before leaning forward and looking her in the eyes.

"I know what he does to you," I told her. She looked at the hot liquid in her cup to avoid my eye contact. "I don't completly understand why he does it though. Was he abused himself as a child? Or is it a power trip? But I do understand that he killed your son." She looked up, a angry protest evident on her face and she set her cup down on the table. "You don't know, but I do," I told her before she could cut me off. "I know what it feels like, to be helpless and alone, but you're not now, Mrs. Beasom." I grabbed her hand and let my thumb gently stroke her hand. "Your son wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. He wouldn't want you to be a victim." She uncrossed her legs and her body became limp as she began to cry. She was now open. I could get something out of her, anything to convict her husband. "I need to know if he ever hurt Jonathon, Mrs. Beasom. I need to know what he did." She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I need to know how he got you to think that your son was still alive when he knew he wasn't. Will you help me?" She nodded slowly and I smiled sadly. "Thank you," I told her.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"How did you convince her to be here and bring her hubby?" Booth asked me, leaning on the one-way mirror glass with a slight smile on his face. I shrugged at him.

"Just luck, I guess," I told him before stealing a glance at Brennan who smiled at me.

"She's closed down," Lance muttered causing us all to look his direction. He was standing in front of the one-way mirror, his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. "I don't know how you could get anything out of her," he said, turning to look at us.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked. Then he pointed at me. "She got her to talk earlier. It could happen again."

"Not with the husband in the room," Lance said, turning back to look through the glass. "Her body language suggest that she's not open to talking to anyone while he's around. I don't know how you got her to even talk when she was alone with you earlier, Dr. Francis." I raised my eyebrows. _Dr. Francis? What is he playing at now? _"You could still give it a try, Agent Booth, but don't be surprised when neither of them say a word." Booth just rolled his eyes and left the room. A few seconds later, he entered on the other side and smiled at them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Beasom," he said, sitting down across from them.

"We are just here to get our son's body, not play around," Mr. Beasom said automatically. I went and stood next to Lance, my arms crossed while he stood there, with his hands in his pockets. Brennan stood on the other side of me, leaning on the side of the glass, shaking her head.

"And neither are we," Booth said. "We will give you his remains just as soon as we figure out why all these cracks," and now he was breaking out the file and the pictures we had of their son's bones, "are all over your son's bones." Mr. Beasom didn't even bother looking at them or picking them up while Mrs. Beasom was staring at them, trying not to release the shining tears. "Could you tell me why, Mr. Beasom?" Mr. Beasom's jaw was set in anger.

"No, I can't," he told him.

"We're gonna loose this," I heard Brennan mutter.

"How 'bout you, Mrs. Beasom?" Booth said, bringing his attention onto the wife. Mr. Beasom quickly looked at her, staring her down and she just shook her head slowly. She was scared, terrifed of the man that sat next to her. I could see that. Anyone could see that.

"No, we're not," I told Brennan before leaving the room. A few seconds later, I too, reappeared on the other side of the glass. Booth looked up, startled that I had walked in before anything really happened. He stood up, moving out of my way. I went to the other side of the table, placing my palms down and staring into Mrs. Beasom's eyes.

"You're afraid," I told her. "I could see that, anyone could see that. But he is nothing to be afraid of," I told her, pointing at her husband.

"Shut up, little girl," he warned me.

"He is **nothing**but a monster," I continued on, ignoring him. "He controlled and manipulated and beat your son until the day he died. He killed him! And part of you knows that but part of you doesn't want to believe that the man you fell in love with hurt someone you cared about."

"Shut up," he said to me again, his voice on edge.

"But now he's doing it to you," I told her. "Look at me." And she did. "Don't let him scare you into oblivion. There is nothing for you here anymore. He is the one that killed your son. We just don't know how. And you pushed it to the back of your mind." The glistening tears began to fall. "You know," I told her again and she began nodding.

"I said **SHUT UP!**" Mr. Beasom shouted again, standing up. Mrs. Beasom stood up as well, moving to cower in the corner. Mr. Beasom was still a tall, imposing man. But I wouldn't let any kind of fear show on my face. So when I said these next two words, I wasn't surprised at his reaction. "**Make. Me**," I told him and he jumped at that oppurtunity, grabbing my wrist. I grabbed his automatically and pulled him toward me, my other arm pushing his neck down onto the table. He growled, unable to move while Booth quickly came over and cuffed him. I went over to Mrs. Beasom and pulled her out of the room.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"Where did you learn that move from?" Booth asked me an hour later, sitting across from Brennan who was sitting at her desk. I just leaned on the doorway, smiling.

"I've taken Hapkido ever since my first year of high school," I told him. He seemed pretty impressed by what happened earlier and I believe he may actually accept me now. Which is kinda nice. I walked the rest of the way into Brennan's office. "Could I talk to the Doc alone?" I asked him. He nodded, got up, said good bye and left. I sat down across from Brennan.

"Doc?" she asked, giggling a bit. I chuckled as well before biting my lip. "What do you need to talk about?" she then asked.

"It's about Lance Sweets," I told her. She just nodded.

"Yeah, he's a little... different," she told me. I just rolled my eyes.

"A little?" I asked her, chuckling again. "But, I just wanted to let you know I gave him my decoy file."

"Eh, I was hoping we wouldn't have to hand that out to anyone," she told me.

"I know, so was I, but Lance was getting on my last nerve," I told her. She nodded, completly understanding in what I just said. "Anyway, I thought I should let you know," I said, standing up.

"You know what you did today was stupid, right?" she said. I looked at her, nodding. "You could've gotten hurt and so could have Mrs. Beasom."

"And Booth," I added.

"You know I didn't mean the physical kind of hurt," she told me. I was a little shocked at her words. "Just be careful next time."

"Alright," I said, walking out of her office only to run into, you guessed it, Lance Sweets. I groaned.

"Well, hello to you too," he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "You know, any kind of fighting skills was clearly left out of your file." _Oh, crap... _I hid the fact that I was surprised that he knew this and rolled my eyes again.

"You remembered stuff that was in my file?" I asked him, crudely changing the subject in a way.

"Yep," he said, nodding. I shook my head and walked away, obviously leaving his little question unanswered. And for a good reason as well. I hope he forgets about it.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

**What do you think?**


	5. A Face With No Name

**R&R pwease?**

**FIRST PERSON POV!**

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"What's up, Car?" Lance asked me two weeks later as I was getting off the elevator. I was looking in my bag for a specific notebook as I walked with him.

"Noth-" I started, but cut myself off and stopped dead in my tracks to look at him. "Did you just call me 'Car'?"

"Uhm, yeah?" he said a little weary.

"I really wanna smack you now," I told him, walking off in a huff, muttering something about how tactless men could be. He followed me to my office, of course. Sometimes I feel as if he's a lost puppy that could never get a life other than to torture me. But that's just my opinion on the matter. You should hear Booth's and Brennan's ideas of him.

"May I help you?" I asked him a few minutes later after I was done unpacking the things I needed for the day. I looked over across my desk at him, sitting in a chair opposite me.

"Maybe, maybe not," he answered. I rolled my eyes. And I swear to God, the only time I've been rolling my eyes lately is around this man! "More so maybe, then not," he said.

"What do you want?" I said in a whiny voice, leaning on my desk. I honestly just wanted to sit back and relaxe for just five minutes before I go solve crimes and murder mysteries! Yeah, ignore me, I'm still dreaming. I looked up at Lance who had gotten closer to my face by leaning on my desk as well. Seriously, his face was a good three inches away.

"Go on a date with me," he said. I pushed away from him, my eyes wide, shaking my head. I did not get a job here to get involved in a personal relationship with a man. Especially one who is a psychiatrist. "Why not?" he asked. "I want to get to know. See what makes you tick." _What makes me tick, _**pal**_, is two Starbucks Mocha Latte's in the morning. By lunchtime, it's Mountain Dew._

"No," I said firmly, standing up and walking out of my office. And, yes, with the lost puppy trailing behind me.

"What could one date hurt?" he asked me. I entered the lab, pulling on a pair of gloves before turning to look at him.

"A lot," I stated and walked away towards Brennan and Booth. "Another murder mystery?" I asked slyly. Booth just made a face at me while Brennan nodded. "Okay then, let's get crackin'!"

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"He did what?!" Cam asked, practically choking on her water. I rolled my eyes, slowing realizing we sounded like high school girls bonding over a hot boy and a crappy lunch.

"Lance asked me out on a date," I told her.

"But... why?" she asked me. "Not to sound mean, you're obviously a very gorgeous woman," I gave her a look before she continued, "but why is he asking you out so soon?"

"Maybe he's slowly figuring out that I'm not the girl in the file I gave him?" I suggested. "Which is a real possibility."

"Definatly because you keep doing stuff the new Cara wouldn't actually have the ability to do," she told me. "For example, pinning a man to a table." I stared at her. "Also, telling someone 'I know where all the veins are in something you really love, so I recommend you tell me what I want to know or else you'll be missing Mr. Happy rising early'." She started laughing after that.

"Oh shut up, you know I was pre-med," I told her.

"But your file doesn't say that," Cam said, proving her point. "And also, in case you forgot, you dropped out of med school and went back to forensics." I nodded, taking a bite of my waffle. Cam looked at it, her nose wrinkled. "What the hell is that?" I looked down at my waffle then back up to her.

"It is a waffle with cream cheese on it," I told her, taking another bite. She stuck her tongue out at it. "Oh, maybe you and Lance should get together and talk about how I'm into gross food, huh?"

"Or maybe **you**should get together with Lance?" she said. I glared at her before getting up.

"Nope, I'm all good in the 'men are jerks' department," I told her before leaving.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"Hey, Angela, are you--" I began saying, walking into Angela's office, only to stop dead in my tracks. "Hi, Hodgins," I said, waving a bit at him. He quickly pulled out of the embrace both her and Angela were in. Yeah, I aleady knew they were together, but apparently it was confusing and then Angela had to go to the bathroom so she couldn't elaborate.

"Hey, Cara," he said. "I'll, uhm, I'll just," he said, pointing out the door and walking past me, "go... Yeah..." I chuckled a bit at his reaction and turned back to Angela.

"Sorry if I ruined your little make out session," I said to her.

"Not a problem," she said, chuckling.

"Anyhoo, do you have a face yet?" I asked her. "Better yet: Do you have a name that goes to that face?" She walked over to her computer and began pulling the picture up.

"I have a face but no name," she told me.

"Yes, you do," I told her. She just gave me a look and I smiled. My joke was lame, yes, but needed in this situation because I thought it was funny. I leaned over to look at her computer and my body went a bit numb. I recognized the face. But I never knew her name. She was just another person who walked into my life and then was gone instantly so there was never a need to learn her name. And now, I wish I had.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"Are you for sure?" Cam asked me when her and I barricaded ourselves in her office.

"Yes," I told her. "More than sure." There was a knock at the door and Booth entered.

"What's going on?" he asked. "You called me and said to--"

"I want you to go back to the area where you found our most recent body," Cam told him. "Check to see if any other bodies or any kind of evidence shows up there."

"Why?" Booth asked. "What's going on?"

"Just do it," Cam ordered gently. Booth just nodded and left. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"Maybe a normal night out would do you some good?" Cam suggested. I brought my head out of my hands and looked up at her. She gave me a small, encouraging smile.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

I walked into Lance's office without knocking, of course and pulled him out of his chair, grabbing his coat and shoving it at him.

"What's going on?" he asked as I pulled him out the door and towards the elevator. He pulled his coat on and walked onto the elevator with me, standing next to me. I looked over at him.

"You said you wanted to go on a date with me," I said causing a smile to spring to his lips.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

**What chu thinkin' 'bout? Lemme know?**


	6. A Name Surfaces

**R&R pwease? I do not own Bones. Duh.**

**FIRST PERSON POV!**

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

This was something I had never expected to come of my new life. Sitting in a bar with a fairly attractive man, drinking beer and eating french fries. Okay, I said "fairly attractive", so don't bite my head off. And also, the only reason we're hear is because I said I was hungry for french fries and he said this place had the best fries. And the beer? Well, that was his own mistake, bringing me to the bar. It doesn't need to say it in my decoy file, all that knows is that I'm Irish.

"Okay, my turn," Lance said. "What is your favorite movie?" I paused, thinking for a second.

"That's a tough one," I said but soon, I still gave my answer quickly, "Teeth."

"What?" he asked, his brows pushed together in confusion. I laughed outright at him. Did he seriously not know?

"Teeth!" I repeated.

"I don't--I've never--"

"It's a movie about this girl," I began, explaining to him, "who is a virgin and she wants to be a pure virgin until marriage. Well, she ends up getting kinda, sorta raped by this one guy who was new at her school and--"

"Wait," he began, interupting me, "how can someone be 'kinda, sorta raped'?"

"By having teeth in a very private area that cut have his penis?" I questioned. His eyes went wide. "May I continue?" He nodded and I went on, "Anyway, the kid who raped her ends up loosing his penis because she has teeth in her vagina. He ends up dying from blood loss and then this other kid who only used her to win a bet was the next victim and the next victim after that was her step-brother."

"Step-brother?" he asked me.

"Yep," I said. "Her mother died during the movie and it was basically his fault so she decided to take something precious from him. He thought he was in love with her and stuff." I actually laughed at that thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked me, smiling. He still seemed a bit confused between my laughing and the movie I had just explained to him.

"He thought he was in love with her, he was basically deluded," I said with a smile, picking up a french fry and eating it.

"You think being in love is being deluded?" he questioned me.

"I guess it really depends," I said. "But there really is absolutely no line between infatuation and love."

"So says you," he told me.

"So says a lot of people," I said. He just shook his head, stealing one of my fries. "You don't believe me, huh? I suppose you're a big believer in love?"

"Now, I didn't say that," he said to me.

"But you jumped to it's defense pretty quickly," I told him. "You either believe in it or not."

"Okay, I guess I do believe in it," he said and went to pick up another one of **my fries. **I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled the fry over to my mouth and ate it. He glared at me, but I didn't let go of his wrist, instead I smiled up at him. "Being in love is not being delusional."

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked him. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "I rest my case. Saying you're in love is like a high-rate crush." I let go of his wrist and got another french fry. He opened his mouth to argue with me again when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Francis," I said, getting ready to grab another french fry.

"Hey, Cara," Cam's voice said into my ear.

"Mmm," I said, taking a bite of my fry.

"We have a few more bodies," she told me. "Angela is putting faces to them as we speak. I need you to come in and try to ID some of 'em, alright?"

"Okay," I said, nodding. "Be right in."

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"Remember any of the names?" Cam asked me as I stared at the photos. I looked at them at least a dozen times, leaning back in my chair, massaging my temples.

"I don't know," I said. "Just give me some time here." I stared at the faces again, compelling something in my mind to surface to name at least one of these women.

"So, how was it?" Cam asked me, sitting down beside me. I looked over at her, confusion etched on my face. "The date? With Sweets?" It finally dawned on me.

"Oh, it was alright, I guess," I said, looking back at the photos.

"Alright? You guess? What kind of answer is that?" she asked me. I still stared at the pictures before I sat up straight, a name finally coming to me.

"Donna Lake!" I said, jumping to my feet.

"What?" Cam asked, looking up at me. I pointed to one of the seven women's faces on the screen that was to the far left. She had short brown hair with green eyes and pale skin.

"Her!" I said. "That's Donna Lake!" Cam quickly got up and ran to run the name through the database. "Anything?" I asked her. She looked up at me, a blank expression on her face.

"She was reported missing, but the case wasn't pursued at all," Cam answered me. "She has a daughter though. Melody Lake."

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

**What do ya think so far?**


	7. Grayson is HOT!

**Reviews pwease? I do not own Bones. Duh. lol.**

**FIRST PERSON POV!**

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

Almost two weeks later and we still had nothing to go on from the bodies that Booth had found in the field. I was frustrated and a bit exhausted from having to ID so many people and sadly, I had only managed to remember eight names. Eight names out of twenty three bodies, that is. I felt like a sad excuse for a human being. But that was about to change today.

While Booth and Brennan were in England, giving some spectacular speeches (I mean Brennan would be giving a spectacular speech, Booth was probably being an idiot), a man came into the lab. A very big man. A very big, bulky man. A very big, bulky, muscular man. A very big, bulky, muscular man who was kinda hot. He was looking for Angela and it took a second for me to register he was talking to me. Did I mention he was hot?

"Uhm, he office is right over there," I said, pointing to my right. "I'll, uhm, go get her for you." I backed up, keeping my eyes on the big, bulky, muscular man who was kinda hot. I watched him smile and chuckle at me, mainly because I just walked into a wall. Silly me? Anyway, I finally approached Angela and poked her on the shoulder.

"There's a guy in your office who wants to see you," I said, still imaging him.

"Okay, thanks, hun," she said as she walked away. I stayed there for a few minutes, in a day dream that involved whipped cream and that man. Mmm... I definatly need to get laid, don't I? Hodgins was walking past me and seemed to notice the far away expression on my face. And therefore, he decided to ruin my daydream by waving his hand in my face.

"Yo, Cara," he said, his voice bringing me back to planet Earth. I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear my thoughts of, uhm, you know.

"What?" I asked him, still trying to regain my composure.

"You were staring off, are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded, a faint smile finding its way to my lips.

"I am just perfectly fine and in bliss," I told him, walking away and leaving him there to stare after me like I was crazy. And I probably was.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"Hey, you hungry?" Lance asked, coming into my office. "Angela and I were just heading over to the diner. Wanna come?" I looked up at him and smiled. At least it wasn't a date this time, I think we finally got past that whole thing. And I was very thankful for that.

"Definatly," I said, grabbing my jacket and purse and heading out the door with him. "I'm starving."

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"Isn't that Hodgins?" I asked as we were coming down the street and we all stopped dead in our tracks. "And isn't that the guy that was in your office this morning?"

"Uh, yeah," Angela answered. "That's my soon to be ex-husband." I looked at her, my eyebrow raised.

"That's the complication, right?" I asked her.

"Yep," she answered, nodding. And then we continued towards the diner. "Hodgins," she said, gaining his attention. He turned towards us and he looked upset.

"He said you kissed him," he stated, looking straight at Angela.

"I did," she told him. My mouth gaped open. "It was a good-bye kiss." Hodgins seemed to nod and then turn back to her soon to be ex and punched him. "Hodgins!" Angela scolded.

"Oh, my God!" I cried out. Lance was taking off his jacket and handing it to me.

"Here, take this," he said.

"What the--?" I muttered. Did he actually think he could defend Hodgins against the huge, hot man?! He stepped forward only for Angela to trip him. I flinched as Lance hit the pavement, then I looked up to see huge, hot man throwing Hodgins into a garbage truck. How convient.

"Nice going, Grayson," Angela said, shaking her head and then walking away. Lance was looking up, watching her walk away and he groaned.

"Uhm, you okay?" I asked him. He just glared up at me.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"I could really be helpful with this one, Cam," I said, smiling cheaply, trying to convince her to let me help.

"No," she told me firmly. "I want you to look at those faces again and see if you can get more names." I groaned and slouched.

"Oh, come on, woman!" I said. "You are impossible."

"That's why you love me," she said, smiling. "Now, get to it." I was muttering obscenities all the way to my office. Why me? Why couldn't I be down in the lab with Angela, asking her if she wouldn't mind me making a move on Grayson, AKA: Big, Hot Man. That thought was soon driven from my head when I saw someone sitting **on **my desk.

"Your ass better not be messing up anything on my desk, Lance," I told him and he quickly got off, a small smile tugging at his lips. I walked to the other side of my desk and sat down in my chair, leaning back. "How may I help you?" I asked him. I had a feeling he was up to something.

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" he asked me. I raised my eyebrows. I would have loved to say Grayson and gauge his reaction, but that would be just cruel. And so far, Lance has been nothing but nice to me. Kinda.

"Nothing," I said, looking down and then I looked up at him suggestively and added, "yet." He smiled at me, nodding.

"Well, now you are," he told me, got up and left my office. Okay, he may not be any Grayson Barasa, but he is still a very great guy. And now I'm wondering what in the world he has planned. So much for me not getting emotionally involved with anyone here. I just can't help it, the people here are different.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

By the time I got home that night to get ready for my second date with Lance, I realized that I didn't even get much work done today. I just couldn't concentrate as much as I thought. Besides, with Brennan and Booth over in England, it's kind of hard to. Especially because they have a case that I'm not allowed to help out with. I have to focus on something completly different and that just bothers me! And that's when my cell phone rang. Of all the damn times...

"Francis," I said, pulling off my heels.

"Wear something sexy."

"Very funny, Lance," I said. "Where the hell do you plan on taking me?"

"Just trust me," he told me. "Wear something sexy, but comfortable to dance in."

"You do realize you just gave the surprise away, right?" I asked him, smirking a bit. There was a pause on the other end and I started laughing. "Good job, Sweets."

"Oh, shut up and get ready," he told me before hanging up. I closed my flip phone and leaned back against my couch, sighing. _Wear something sexy and comfortable to dance in? That boy is crazy if he thinks that's possible!_

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

**You'll see how the second date went in the next chapter, but first, review please? :D**


	8. Goodbye Grayson

**No reviews makes Ms Kitty a sad person. So... review please? I do not own Bones. Duh. lol.**

**FIRST PERSON POV!**

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

I stretched out on my bed a bit the next morning, groaning a bit as I did so. I noted the fact that I was naked. And was not alone. What the hell?! Then it all came rushing back to me pretty quickly. Club. Tequila. Kissing. Home. Naked. More kissing. Sex. Got it yet? Well, they're the only words that came rushing back to me. I was soon able to put them into sentences. I went to a **club **with Lance. I ordered a lot of **tequila**. Then I leaned towards Lance and started **kissing **him. We came **home **to my place. Then we got **naked**. And then there was **more kissing**. Followed by **sex**. Understand now?

I sat up, running a hand through my already messed up hair and looked over to my left. There, with a sheet pulled up to his hips, laid Lance. I will admit here and now, as long as you swear not to tell another living soul, Lance looked amazing naked. Remember, you didn't hear that from me. I slipped out of my bed and pulled on a pair of panties as well as a shirt. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and walked into my kitchen. I started the coffee, trying to keep my normal morning routine before Lance woke up. My cell phone rang, causing me to abandon the kitchen and head back into my bedroom to grab it. Lance was starting to wake up, stretching and smiling up at me as I grabbed my cell and flipped it open.

"Francis," I said.

"Hey, Cara," Cam's voice came into my ear. "Are you, uhm, busy right now?"

"Not yet, Cam," I answered her. "What's up?"

"I really need you to come in early today, please," Cam said, desperation in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Just... get in here as soon as possible and I'll let you know," she told me. "Oh, and have you seen Sweets?" I looked over at Lance, a slight smirk on my lips and then I turned away.

"Nope," I answered her.

"Oh, okay," she said. "Well, if you do, can you tell him to come along as well? I kinda need some advice."

"Can do," I said. "See ya soon." I turned back to Lance, closing my phone with the smirk still plastered on my face.

"What?" he asked me.

"Cam's looking for you, check your phone," I told him, flopping down beside him. He reached for his phone and checked it. "How many missed calls?" I asked him.

"Sixteen," he told me. I giggled a bit. "Wow... what's up with her?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Want some coffee before we had in?" I asked him. He looked back over at me, his eyes got wide.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked me.

"Nope, it's mine now," I told him.

"Come on, I need it," he told me, gesturing to the fact that he was shirtless.

"You'll have to take it by force then, _buddy_," I told him and he jumped at that idea. Literally. He jumped on me. I could have easily pulled him off of me, but instead I put my right hand behind the back of his neck and pulled his face down to mine, our lips connecting. I think we don't really need coffee this morning.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

Lance and I walked into the lab together and found Cam, pulling a brain out of a skull.

"What's up?" I asked as we approached her. Lance actually leaned down next to the skull muttering, "Oh, that's cool." I rolled my eyes as Lance continued.

"To think all our hopes, our dreams, our guilts and fantasies are all in three pounds of tissue," he said, as Cam finally got the brain out and sat it in a bowl by the table.

"Yeah, well, somewhere in all that, it made me sleep with Angela's ex," she stated. My eyes went wide and my mouth flew open to say something, but Lance's loud mouth beat me to the punch.

"You slept with Angela's ex?!" I wanted to hit him. I didn't care how many people would witness it, I just wanted to hit him.

"A little discretion, Dr. Sweets," Cam said, looking over our shoulders to see if anyone heard him.

"I could say the same for you," Lance stated and I slapped his arm. He grabbed it, saying "ow" as he did so.

"How did this happen? And why?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she answered. "His flight was delayed and I dropped him off at the hotel and he made reservations. I guess I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"Was there fuss?" I asked her.

"Well deserved fuss," she answered.

"Was the fuss any good?" I asked her. I might as well ask her if he was as good as I imagined him to be. She gave me a little look before answering.

"Oh, my God, he was--" she started but was interupted by Lance.

"Anyway, back to why we're here," he said, gaining our attention. He looked at Cam and said, "You feel guilty." She nodded. "You feel you shouldn't pleasure at the cost of your friends."

"Oh, you're good," Cam said, nodding. "Continue, please."

"Now that he's gone, no one else will have to know though," I said, putting a hand on my hip and leaning onto the table.

"Not yet," she said, looking down and muttering, "I'm seeing him again tonight."

"What was that?" I asked her, leaning down to look at her face. She sighed.

"I don't want Angela to find out any other way," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but as soon as he's gone, no one else will have to know," I stated again. Cam nodded slowly, letting it sink in.

"Yeah, but every time she sees Angela, that anxiety will come back," Lance stated, looking at me, but gesturing at Cam. Then he looked back at her. "Telling her might help clear the air. It certainly would help make you feel better."

"Yes, okay, good idea," Cam said, nodding yet again. Lance looked over at the brain, then back at Angela.

"Maybe I could touch the brain, you know, as a reward?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, shaking my head.

"Okay," Cam said. Lance smiled and poked it. He looked up to say, "It's squishy." And that's when, who else should walk in, but Angela.

"Hey, Brennan just called and her friend Wex was just killed today," she said. "She's gonna use the web feed to send up pictures and updates."

"I'll inform Hodgins and Edison," Cam said and they both left the room. Lance poked the brain again and I smacked his hand.

"Stop poking it," I told him, walking out of the room.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

I snuck out of my office later on that day and went to the lab to find Dr. Edison, standing there with a file, Cam latched onto his arm and Angela on the other side of the table.

"Can I go now?" I heard Edison ask. Cam let him go, staring at Angela. He ran right into me.

"Hello," I said, smiling at him. He looked at me as if I was insane. "What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," he answered. "I just think you're all... not... normal." And then he just walked away. I stared after him for a few seconds before running to catch up to him.

"How far are you on the case?" I asked him. He gave me a look so I continued, "You know, the case for Dr. Brennan that involved her English friend?" We stopped and he opened the file, preparing to give me the full blown, down and dirty information when Cam somehow appeared at our sides.

"Dr. Francis," she said in a warning voice. "I told you that you were not allowed to help with this case." Edison looked at both of us before closing up the file in his hands and walking off. I looked over at Cam.

"You're mean," I told her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No, I'm honest," she told me.

"That's the same as being mean," I said to her, uncrossing my arms.

"You should give honesty a try sometime," she said to me.

"Maybe I should go around and tell everyone about who I really am?" I suggested. She opened her mouth to protest but I continued on, "Or maybe I should tell you about how Lance and I had sex last night?" My eyes went wide and I clamped a hand over my mouth.

"You and Dr. Sweets had sex?" she asked me. "Huh. So when I called you this morning he was with you?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Don't tell him I told you," I begged her. She nodded and smirked at me.

"I won't," she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "As long as you go back to your office and finish up what I asked you to do."

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"They found the killer," Lance said, coming into my office later on that evening. I smiled up at him.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said, sitting down across from me. "Angela and Hodgins also broke up." My mouth fell open. "And Edison quit." I shook my head.

"God, I miss so much being trapped in here," I said.

"Why are you in here?" he asked me. I looked at him. Should I lie? Or tell the truth?

"Cam asked me to do some research on the victim's bones that Booth found in the field," I told him. It was only a partial lie. Yes, Cam asked me to look up the victim's, but she also wanted me to try and remember the other one's names.

"Don't work too hard," he told me, standing up and heading to the door.

"Lance," I said, making him stop and turn to look at me. I wondered why I said his name myself now. But I soon found myself standing up and walking towards him, pulling him into a kiss.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

**I love you. Review? HEY! That rhymed!**


	9. Dear Daisy

**Sorry I haven't posted in, I don't know, how long. lol. I've been working a lot the past two weeks. w00t! Okay, not really. But I do like my job. :P**

**FIRST PERSON POV!**

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

I walked into the lab the next day only to bring my hand to my nose and feel the need to gag. Badly. I walked over to Hodgins, who was sitting behind a computer, and poked his shoulder. He turned to look at me, smiling a bit too brightly for my liking.

"What is that smell?" I asked him. Though, he was not the one to answer.

"Six barrels full of toxic outhouse waste," a female voice said from my left. I turned to see a blonde woman standing beside one of the noted barrels with long gloves on.

"And you are?" I asked her, my fingers pinching my nose closed, causing me to sound nasally.

"Daisy Wick," she told me. "I'm Dr. Brennan's new..."

"Assistant, got it," I said, before turning back to Hodgins. "What's this case about? And why does it involve crap." He chuckled slightly. "Seriously!"

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

"I told you what you were supposed to still be doing," Cam told me as she pulled me into my office.

"This is so unfair," I said in a whiny voice. "Why can't I help? I'm useful here. But this little case you have me on? I'm far from useful at the moment." Cam pursed her lips, putting her hands on her hips while giving me a look. "Come on, Cam," I said.

"No," she told me. "And that's final, Cara." With that, she left my office. I rolled my eyes and got back to identifying pictures. Yay for me.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

Later on, I snuck out of my office and heard Brennan, Booth, Lance, Hodgins, and Daisy. I snuck up and stood beside Hodgins.

"You studied psychology?" I heard Lance ask Daisy. I raised my eyebrows. It seemed like he was flirting with her, but I couldn't be too sure. As soon as the others left, I went over and nudged him with my elbow. He turned to me and gave me a look, as if he was seeing me for the first time since I came into the room. I guess Daisy will do that to ya.

"You were flirting with her," I plainly stated. He shook his head.

"No-no," he told me. "I was just--"

"Yeah, uh-huh," I said before walking away from him and heading back to my office.

**BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES**

**I know, I know, it's short, but I'm REALLY tired. REALLY! R&R**


End file.
